


Speed Demon

by allison3939



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Cars, Demons, Friendship, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison3939/pseuds/allison3939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>크라울리가 태어난 이래-아니, 창조된 이래- 최고의 사랑을 만나다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speed Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99467) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



> My translations are originally posted on my Korean blog.  
> I also decided to upload it on AO3 where the authors could actually see their work translated :)  
> If there is anything you want me to know, please leave a comment!
> 
> 기본적으로 제 번역물은 네이버 블로그 쪽으로 먼저 업로드됩니다.  
> 작가님들이 직접 번역물을 확인하실 수 있도록 완성될 때마다 AO3 측에도 업로드하기로 했습니다 :)

크라울리는 앞에 서있는 세일즈맨의 이야기에 대단한 인내심을 갖고 귀를 기울였다. 이 남자가 입은 정장도 맘에 안 들었고 머리에 바른 왁스 냄새도 너무 강했다. 거기다가 이 남자는 40분째 크라울리를 멍청이 혹은 어린 아이처럼 취급하고 있었다. 아니면 멍청한 어린 아이인 걸까. 크라울리는 상냥한 미소를 지으면서 이 놈을 지옥 으슥한 곳 위주로 구경시켜주는 망상을 펼쳐보았다. 방금 전 세일즈맨이 한 설명은 전혀 이해하지 못했지만 무슨 뜻이냐고 물어볼 생각은 추호도 없었다. 이 녀석이 원하는 게 바로 그거겠지. 크라울리는 그저 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였고 이 남자가 불타는 강철 바닥을 기어 다니는 상상을 했다. 마침내 설명이 끝나자 크라울리는 입꼬리만 올린 미소를 지어주었다. 아주 배고픈 파충류가 들어있는 상자 위에 꼬리를 붙들린 채 달랑거리는 쥐가 된 심정을 맛볼 수 있도록.

"좋은 것 같네요," 크라울리가 말했다. "근데 검정색은 없습니까?"

남자는 침을 삼켰다. 갑자기 크라울리의 시선으로부터 눈을 뗄 수 없게 된 모양이다. "네," 그가 말했다. "하나 있습니다. 초록색이 더 인기가 많긴 해요."

"검정색으로요," 크라울리가 부드럽게 말했다. "지금 당장."

"네," 남자가 말했다. "네...고객님. 잠시 따라오시겠습니까?"

크라울리는 남자를 뒤따라갔고 둘이 함께 살펴보고 있던 매끈한 초록색 자동차의 곁을 지나 거대한 차고로 들어섰다. 한쪽 구석에 자신이 원하는 물건을 발견하자 크라울리는 관심 없다는 듯 냉랭한 태도를 유지하기가 버거워졌다. 그는 매끈한 검정색 차체, 반짝이는 메탈, 가죽으로 된 인테리어, 그리고 정체를 알 수 없는 신기한 유리 계기판을 바라보았다. _검정색이 훨씬 보기 좋네_ , 라고 그는 생각했다. 뭐든지 검정색이 더 보기 좋았다. 남자가 또 설명을 시작했지만 크라울리는 관심을 껐다. 그는 독점욕을 품은 손으로 거대한 보닛을 만져보고는 손가락으로 운전대를 쓸어보았다. 심장이 빠르게 뛰었고 온몸이 달아오르는 기분이 들었다. 가죽에서 풍기는 새 차 냄새가 중독적이어서 크라울리는 소리 내어 웃고 싶은 충동이 들었다. 처음으로 섹스를 시도해보았을 때의 감각과 상당히 비슷했다.

"사겠습니다," 크라울리가 말했다.

남자는 눈을 깜박이더니 아주 따뜻하고 솔직한 미소를 지었다. 크라울리는 수상쩍다는 듯 눈을 가늘게 뜨면서 나중에 계약서를 아주 꼼꼼히 읽어봐야겠다고 생각했다.

"실례지만 잠시 사무실로 와주시겠습니까, 고객님?" 남자가 말했다.

사무실 안에서 크라울리는 차에 대한 서류를 살피며 계약서를 훑어보았다. 특이한 사항은 없다. 그는 펜을 꺼내고는 화려하게 사인을 했다.

"더 읽어볼 시간이 필요하지 않으세요?" 세일즈맨이 물었다.

"아뇨, 다 읽었어요," 크라울리가 발랄하게 답했다. "제가 계약서라면 도사라."

"수표로 계산하시려면 은행에 전화하셔야 하죠?" 세일즈맨이 물었다.

"아뇨," 크라울리가 주머니에 손을 넣었다. "현금으로 내겠습니다. 문제 없죠?"

"없습니다," 세일즈맨이 숨을 죽이며 크라울리가 꺼내든 지폐뭉치를 바라보았다. "전혀 문제 없습니다--," 그는 서명란을 흘깃 쳐다보았다. "크라울리 님."

"좋네요," 크라울리가 엄청난 숫자의 빳빳한 지폐들을 건넸다. "열쇠 줄래요?"

차 키를 넘겨받자 손바닥에서 약간 땀이 나고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그는 지금 당장 저 사랑스러운 물건을 향해 달려가고 싶은 충동을 억눌렀다. 그래도 자존심이라는 게 있었다. 크라울리는 느긋하게 차로 돌아가서 우아하게 운전석에 앉았다. 모자는 조수석에 던져놓고는 운전대에 양손을 올리며 어린 남자아이가 지을법한 미소를 지워버렸다. 크라울리는 차 키를 꽂고는 돌렸다. 낮고 강한 진동이 귀를 가득 메웠다. 음악보다도 아름답다.

"나중에 저희 정비 서비스를 이용하시겠습니까, 크라울리 님?" 세일즈맨이 말했다.

크라울리는 놀란 표정으로 그를 올려다보았다. "왜요?" 그가 물었다. "차에 문제라도 있나요?"

"전혀요," 남자는 놀란 듯 했다. "하지만 차를 정비하고 유지하려면--"

"차에 문제가 없다면 정비는 필요 없겠죠, 안 그렇습니까?" 크라울리가 말했다. 아직 논리적인 발언을 할 정도의 정신은 남아있다는 사실에 안도했다. 발 아래를 내려다보자 중요한 질문이 생각났다. "어느 게 엑셀이라고요?"

세일즈맨은 말없이 손가락으로 가리켰고 크라울리는 씩 웃으며 핸드브레이크를 풀고는 페달을 세게 밟았다. 차에서 굉음이 났고 크라울리는 정비사 두 명, 차고 문짝 그리고 사무실이 있는 건물을 아슬아슬하게 피하며 끽 소리와 함께 사라졌다. 세일즈맨은 한 건 했다는 기쁨과 저 손님의 무시무시한 시선을 견딜 필요가 없어졌다는 안도감을 느끼며 그 뒷모습을 바라보았다.

"어떻게 된 거죠?" 정비사 한 명이 다가오더니 물었다.

"네? 뭐가요?" 세일즈맨이 물었다.

"저 차에는 기름이 없는데," 정비사가 말했다. "두 분이 나왔을 때 막 기름을 넣으려고 했거든요."

두 사람은 이제 사라지고 없는 새 벤틀리가 있던 자리를 쳐다보았다.

"아," 세일즈맨이 말했다.

* * *

크라울리는 7km쯤 떨어진 곳에서 차를 멈추었다. 그는 광기 서린 미소를 짓고 있었다. 머리는 바람 때문에 산발이었고 심장은 쾅쾅 뛰었으며 숨은 턱까지 찼다. 진짜 섹스와 느낌이 비슷했다. 아니, 오히려 더 나았다. 길거리에서 여러 사람들을 치일 뻔한 게 기억날 것 같았지만 그 정도는 괜찮다. 그건 말로 배달을 하는 업체들의 잘못이다. 마차로 짐을 옮기다니! 지금 20세기가 4분의 1이 지났는데! 시대의 흐름에 맞춰갈 줄 알아야지. 크라울리를 좀 보라. 그는 계속 과거에서 살아갈 생각이 없었다. 크라울리는 현대적인 악마였다. 시대를 앞선 생각으로 다른 악마들에게 본보기가 될 것이다. 인간들에게도-나쁜 본보기이긴 했지만 어쨌든 본보기니까- 그리고 천사들에게도 말이다. 크라울리는 씩 웃었다. 그는 주변을 둘러보았다. 완전히 길을 잃었다. 여기가 어딘지 전혀 알 수가 없다. 그래도 이 사랑스러운 새 자동차는 속도가 아주 빠르니 금방 익숙한 도로를 발견할 수 있을 것이라 생각했다. 얼른 아지라파엘의 반응이 보고 싶다. 요란하게 긁히는 소리를 살짝 내며 크라울리는 기어를 바꾸고는 소호가 있을 것 같은 방향을 향해 출발했다.

아지라파엘의 책방을 찾는 데에는 생각보다 시간이 오래 걸렸지만 시간은 전혀 아깝지 않았다. 그는 도로 정가운데에 차를 세우고는 경적을 울렸다. 소리가 아주 맘에 들었다. 그래서 크라울리는 다양한 박자로 경적을 울려대기 시작했다. 길거리를 따라 사람들이 얼굴을 내밀며 시끄럽다고 불평을 했지만 책방 문은 꿋꿋하게 닫혀있다. 결국 크라울리는 차에서 뛰쳐나와 짜증을 내며 문을 두드렸다.

"아지라파엘! 문 열어!" 그가 소리쳤다.

한참이 지난 것 같은 기분이 들 무렵, 자물쇠가 열리는 소리가 들렸고 아지라파엘이 멍한 표정으로 문밖을 내다보았다.

"안녕," 그가 말했다. "오래 기다렸어? 책을 읽느라--" 아지라파엘은 대충 뒤쪽을 가리켰다. "차나 한 잔?"

크라울리는 그의 팔을 붙잡고는 밖으로 끌어냈다. 그 틈을 타 천사가 신고 있는 슬리퍼를 비웃었다.

"저것 봐!" 크라울리가 외쳤다. "저것 좀 보라고!"

"자동차군," 아지라파엘이 말했다. 이런 현대적인 물건이 책방 앞에 있다는 것이 다소 불쾌하다는 말투였다.

"내가 산 자동차야," 크라울리가 말했다. "6리터 엔진이 달린 벤틀리 신규 모델인데다가 최고 속도가 자그마치--" 세일즈맨이 했던 설명을 떠올려보려 했지만 그 남자가 지옥에서 비명을 지르는 상상밖에 떠오르지 않았다. "뭐, 아직 최고속도는 못 내봤어," 그가 말을 이었다. "그런 건 확 트인 도로가 있어야지. 따라와."

"뭐? 어딜?" 아지라파엘이 말했지만 이미 조수석 안으로 떠밀리고 있었다. 그는 놀란 듯 걱정스러운 눈길로 차 안을 살펴보았다.

크라울리는 운전석으로 도로 뛰어들고는 아지라파엘의 모여든 이웃들을 향해 앞으로 돌진했다. 그리고 후진 기어로 바꾸고는 다시 이웃들을 향해 뒤로 돌진했다.

런던 중심가를 통과하는 내내 드라이브는 평화롭고 재미있었다. 아지라파엘은 헛소리를 지껄이다가 눈물을 흘리더니 한번은 행복하게도, 어린 소녀처럼 빽 비명을 질렀다. 크라울리는 엄청난 뿌듯함을 느끼며 이 벤틀리가 제 실력을 발휘할 즈음엔 아지라파엘도 만족하길 바랐다.

"굉장하지 않아?" 크라울리가 바람소리와 정신을 놓은 천사의 비명소리 너머로 소리쳤다. "꼭 하늘을 나는 것 같아, 게다가 효율적이라고. 어디든 훨씬 빨리 갈 수 있어. 이런 게 바로 현대적인 거야, 아지라파엘, 빠른 속도감과 기발한 발명품! 그리고 우린 안 죽을 거니까 걱정 마."

마침내 두 사람은 도시를 벗어났고 망할 측정계도, 망할 보모들과 산책을 나온 망할 꼬마들 때문에 아지라파엘이 조심하라고 고래고래 소리쳐댈 일도 없는 기나긴 일직선 도로로 나왔다. 크라울리는 속도를 줄이고는 천사를 향해 흥분한 미소를 지어주었다.

"섹스가 어떤 느낌인지 알지?" 그가 물었다.

"살려주세요살려주세요살려주세요, _뭐?_ " 아지라파엘이 말했다.

크라울리는 기세 좋게 기어를 바꾸고는 엑셀을 끝까지 밟았다.

* * *

"자네 기술은 아직 한참 부족한 것 같던데," 아지라파엘이 비꼬듯 말했다. "뭐든 제대로 할 수 있기 전까지는 천천히 움직여야지. 자넨 항상 그게 문제야, 크라울리."

"아, 섹스 얘기는 그만하고 나 좀 도와줘," 크라울리가 신경질을 부리며 배수로에 빠진 바퀴가 도대체 뭐에 걸린 건지 살펴보려고 애썼다. 이걸로 평생 놀림 당할 것 같아서 짜증이 났다. 그리고 자동차가 저렇게 뒤집힌 꼴을 보니 진심으로 벤틀리가 걱정됐다. 배수로가 너무 더럽진 않아야 할 텐데. 좌석을 전부 청소하고 싶지는 않았다. 크라울리는 도로를 따라 이리저리 둘러보았다. 아무도 없는 모양이다.

"주변 좀 살피고 있어," 자신은 운전에 대한 이야기를 한 거라고 민망해하며 변명하는 천사를 무시한 채 크라울리가 말했다. 그는 차를 향해 손을 뻗고는 천천히 팔을 올렸다. 차가 힘겨워하며 몸체를 바로 세우자 크라울리는 차를 도로로 이동시키고는 자신 옆에 착지시켰다.

"하마터면 내 발이 깔릴 뻔 했잖아!" 아지라파엘이 깜짝 놀라면서 말했다.

"어쨌든 안 깔렸잖아, 그렇지? 오, 우리 아가, 상처 난 곳은 없어?" 크라울리가 다정하게 중얼거렸다.

"난 괜찮아, 자네 덕분은 아니지만-- 지금 자네 _자동차_ 한테 말한 거야?"

"멍청한 소리 하지 마," 크라울리가 보닛을 쓰다듬으면서 말했다. 내부는 여전히 깨끗하다는 사실에 안도하며 몸체에 묻은 진흙은 사라지라고 생각했다. "멀쩡한 것 같은데. 안 그래?"

"그렇겠지," 아지라파엘이 의심스럽다는 듯 말했다. "난 자동차에 대한 지식은 전혀 없어서."

"내가 가르쳐 줄게," 크라울리가 말했다. "다시 타, 괜찮으니까."

"죽어도 싫어," 아지라파엘이 단호하게 말했다. "저건 아주 위험한 물건이라고."

"나도 위험하잖아," 크라울이가 씩 웃었다. "6000년이나 위험 옆에 있었으면 익숙해져야지."

"자네는 위험해 봤자 고양이 수준이지," 아지라파엘이 구시렁댔다. "저, 저 죽음을 몰고 다니는 물건에는 다시 타지 않을 거야."

"그럼 걸어가든가," 크라울리가 어깨를 으쓱댔다. "내일 들러서 혹시 그쯤 되면 집에 도착했나 확인해볼게. 자네 슬리퍼는 이 고행을 견딜 수 있겠어?"

아지라파엘은 얼굴을 찡그리며 마지못해 다시 조수석에 올라탔다. 크라울리는 웃으면서 도로 차에 타고는 키를 돌렸다. 역시나 예상했던 대로 바로 시동이 걸렸다. _훌륭한 공학 기술이야_ , 마치 자신이 설계한 것처럼 뿌듯해하며 크라울리가 생각했다. 그는 얌전하게 도로를 따라 천천히 운전했다.

"이러니까 좀 나아?" 그가 물었다.

"훨씬 나아," 아지라파엘이 여전히 손잡이를 꽉 움켜쥔 채 말했다.

"이제는 익숙해졌어?" 크라울리가 장난스럽게 물었다. "긴장도 풀렸고? 끝까지 갈 준비가 되면 얘기해. 이런 건 조금만 익숙해지면 금방 기분 좋아질 거야."

"자넨 정말 유치해," 아지라파엘이 중얼거렸다.

"난 운전 얘길 한 건데," 크라울리가 억울하다는 듯 말했지만 교활한 미소 때문에 들통이 났다. "자넨 지금 무슨 생각을 한 거야? 세상에, 아지라파엘, 역시 천사란 것들은 다 똑같다니까." 그는 아지라파엘이 찌릿 보내오는 시선을 비웃으며 속도를 조금 올렸다. 여전히 기분이 좋다, 정말 정말 좋다. 쾌감이 온몸을 따라 흘렀다. 그는 입가에 바보 같은 미소가 슬쩍 퍼지는 것을 느꼈고 갑자기 모든 감각세포가 살아나는 것 같은 기분을 맛보았다. 천사가 아주 이상한 시선으로 그를 쳐다봤다.

"자네 지금-- 크라울리! 그만해!" 아지라파엘이 그를 위 아래로 훑어보며 화를 냈다.

크라울리는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. "자네도 한번 해봐," 그가 말했다. "아주 색다르다고."

"싫어."

"이미 늦었어," 크라울리가 이성을 잃은 듯 말하며 엑셀을 있는 힘껏 밟았다.

환희에 찬 크라울리의 외침과 두려움에 찬 아지라파엘의 신음소리와 함께 자동차는 또 쏜살같이 달려나갔다. 크라울리의 운전 실력이 점차 나아지든지 천사가 먼저 익숙해지든지 하겠지. 하지만 어느 쪽이든, 크라울리는 앞으로 두 사람 모두 걸어 다닐 일이 많지 않을 것 같다는 생각이 들었다.  



End file.
